<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Images by 305unreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935717">Sanders Images</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal'>305unreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures from my Sanders Sides' fanfics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanders Images</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman's phone:</p><p>  </p>
<hr/><p>Merlin's phone: </p>
<hr/><p>Virgil's phone:</p><p>  </p>
<hr/><p>Logan's phone:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this'll continue...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>